Finding Nemo & Kingdom Hearts
by Kingdom Dreams
Summary: Summary: Wouldn’t be awesome if Sora and the gang were in the Finding Nemo world ? Well, I made a story for KH3! Click here if you’re a Kingdom Hearts or a Finding Nemo fan. My first fic! 4 IS FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wouldn't be awesome if Sora and the gang were in the Finding Nemo world ? Well, I made a story for KH3! Click here if you're a Kingdom Hearts or a Finding Nemo fan. My first fic!

I don't own Finding Nemo or Kingdom Hearts, but I made this story just for you guys. I love FN & KH and I hope the movie will be in the third game. So here it is my first fic!

**Finding Nemo in Kingdom Hearts **

It was Nemo first day of school. He was going to a field trip with his teacher, Mr. Ray and his new friends Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon.

"Bye Nemo!" his father Marlin, cries out to him.

"Bye dad!" Nemo call back to him.

"Bye son". Marlin watches Nemo and the class disappeared on their way to explore the reef. "Be safe". He whispered.

"Hey your doing well for a first timer." Said Bob the seahorse. "Well, you can't hold on to them forever."Said Marlin looking back. "I had a hard time when I first went to the Drop-off." Said Bill.

Marlin starts to panic. "The Drop-off !" There going to the Drop-off !" "Are you guy's crazy?" Marlin started swimming fast to catch up with Mr. Ray.

Chapter 1. The Great Barrier Reef

Up on the surface, a gummi ship was flying in outer space. Inside was a duck named Donald, a dog named Goofy, and teenagers with Japanese names. A boy was sitting on a chair, looking the outside in the window. He was the leader of the team and known as "the keyblade master". The boy's name was Sora. He was with his friends Kairi & Riku.

"Hey Donald are we there yet"? Ask Goofy .

"Will get to your location soon". Said Donald.

The gangs were on a mission to save the Pixar worlds from the darkness.

"I see it look!"

Kairi was pointing at window, and then everyone saw the big blue world. They parked there gummi ship in the sky.

"All right! Let's go!" Sora shouted.

He ran out of the ship, ready to see the pixar world.

Donald and Goofy followed. "Sora wait!" Riku called. Sora realized that he wasn't on land. He looked down.

He was standing on mid air, so was Goofy and Donald.

_Uh-oh_ he thought.

Riku & Kairi try to grab them back inside, but it was to late. They were all falling in the sky.

AHHHHH!

Donald pull out his wand, say the magic words and turn himself and gang into fish as they hit the water.

SPLASH!

Sora open his eyes and look what was around him. He was under water, and he was a

merman like he was in Atlantica.

Sora saw Kairi & Riku, Kairi was a mermaid with a pink tail and light purple tank-top.

Riku's tail was a teal color mix with green and his silver hair was tie from the back.

"Hey, this pixar world looks like a water world". Said Goofy who was a sea turtle.

"Wow! This place looks amazing". Said Sora.

'Yep. It sure does". Said Riku looking at Sora.

Sora smiled at him and Kairi who swimming with Donald & Goofy.

Suddenly Sora heard something. "NEMO"!

Sora turned around, no one was there.

"NEMO"! He heard it again. "Who there"? "Hello"? He yelled.

Sora took out his keyblade, just incase it was a heartless.

"What wrong"? He look back it was Kairi." I thought I heard something"

"Like what"? Ask Kairi. Before Sora could answer, Riku call them.

"Let's go explore and find the keyhole."

"C'mon"! Donald cries.

Sora looks back one more time. "_I wonder what is a Nemo"? _He thought.


	2. Marlin & Dory

Chapter 2. Marlin&Dory

The gang search high and low to find the keyhole, so far they found nothing. "Agh, This is going to take forever"! Sora complains.

"Well, what ya except"? "This is a big ocean." Said Goofy.

"Maybe someone could help us." Kairi suggested.

"I don't know, I'm not sure theres merpeople around." Riku look from right to left. He was right. There was no merpeople anywhere. "_Are we the only ones here in this ocean"? _he thought. Just then, Sora saw two fish at the distance. "Hey! Maybe they know something." He swam fast to catch up with the two fish.

"Sora! Wait up!" Donald yells. (Oh, Donald an octopus).

Sora stops for his friends to catch up. They hid behind a garden of seaweed and peek out to see what going on. The first fish they saw was orange and has three white stripes. The other fish was blue with a black shade on her back. They were taking about something. "A boat? Hey, I seen a boat it pass out not to long, it um...this way, follow me!" Said the blue fish.

"What a minute! You already told me which way the boat was going." Said the orange fish.

"Why are we spying on them?" Ask Goofy in a whisper.

"Because, we don't want to scare them and we need their help." Donald whispered.

"Ohhhh….Donald, I didn't get a world ya saying."

Donald ignored Goofy. The blue fish apologize and said she has short-term-memory loss. The other fish was about to leave.

"What's going on now?" Goofy wanted to look, pushing Sora.

"Goofy sto-." Sora was push out of the seaweed and land on his face. Ow!

He rubbed his face, look up and saw the two fish staring at him.

WAHHH!

They also notice Riku, Kairi, Donald & Goofy. The blue fish was still staring at Sora and then finally spoke.

"Hi I'm Dory" she said happily. "Uhhh….Hey" Sora answered.

"Who are you and what are you"!?! The other fish said shocked & confused.

"Well , ummm…I'm Sora." "The name's Riku." "My name is Kairi". "And I'm Donald." "Nice to meet you Dory I'm Goofy." Dory couldn't stop smiling , she likes making new friends. "Oh, and this is uhh.. Narlin." She said.

"It's Marlin."

"Oh right, Sorry." Marlin didn't seem too excited to see Sora & the others.

"I don't know what going on but, I'm wasting my time….I have to find my son, Nemo." He said. Sora remembered that name! He heard someone shouting that name…that must have been Marlin.

"Hey, wait!" Sora had a question for him but he and Marlin were in front of a big shark. He smiled at them, showing his big teeth . "Hello" He said. The group joins Sora & Marlin. "The names Bruce. What a couple of mermaids & fishes doing out so late huh?"

"Were not doing anything". Said Marlin. "Y-yeah noting at a-all." Said Donald panicking.

"Great! Then would you like to come to a party I'm throwing ."

"I love parties. That sound like fun you guys". Said Dory. "Then let's go" said Bruce.

Bruce was showing them the way and everyone was thinking: "_I have a bad feeling about this". _But Dory was thinking: "_This party is gonna be fun"._


	3. The shark battle part1

Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 3 and don't worry this time it full with some comedy. Sorry it took me long, I to do lots of work at my high school that I didn't have time .It a little long so here it is! P.S. Leave some reviews! Thank you.

Chapter 3. The shark battle

Bruce led the gang to an old rusty submarine that was surrounded by mines.

Sora's heart almost stops when he saw the mines all over the place. One touch and they could all explode .

"_Man, _Sora thought _there are mines everywhere"._

He took a deep breath and relax ; he'll be fine as long he and his friends don't get near them.

"Anchor! Chum!" There were two sharks that pop out of the submarine. One was a hammer head. Another is a mako shark with a hook stuck to it's noise.

"Gawrsh", who are they?" Goofy whispers to Riku and Donald.

"They must be friends with this guy. Keep your guard up". Riku whispers back.

They entered the submarine; there was green stuff all over the submarine. The gang looks around.

"What's going on"? ask Donald. He wasn't afraid of the sharks anymore.

Anchor answered.

"Were staring a meeting mate! Me and Chum here are vegetarians".

A pause.

"VEGETARIANS SHARKS"! Both Donald, Goofy, and Dory said shocked and surprise.

These sharks are the good guys.

"So… your not gonna eat us?" Dory ask, filled with joy.

"Like the narrator said, were the good guys little lady". said Chum.

Kairi & Sora both smile at each other and smile to their new friends.

Then Sora was thinking ,that he was glad that he brought Riku & Kairi with him.

Now they can have a fun, wild and action adventures together. The good part was they weren't gonna get separated again.

Then Sora was looking back at Marlin who was really scared. He covered his eyes with his fins and was shaking a little.

"Uhhh….Marlin. You can open your eyes now".

"Huh? oh uh.. right uh…" He said feeling embarrassed.

Just then, Bruce rings the bell that startled Marlin. Bruce started to talk.

"Right then, the meeting is in older. let us all say the pelage".

Everyone put their fins and hands up but except Sora and Marlin.

"I'm am a nice shark, not a mindless eating shark.

Fish are friends not food."

"Accept dolphins". Anchor whispered to Chum.

"Right then, lets start on step 5: bring a fish friend. Now do have all your friends"?

Ask Bruce.

"Got mine, Bruce". A green fish with big eyes was looking at Donald and Goofy.

"A-hyuck hello there". Goofy said. The green fish didn't say anything and then started to swim away.

Bruce call Dory up, kairi follows her.

"Hi I'm Dory."

"And I'm Kairi."

"Hello Dory, Kairi."

"And, uh….well, I don't think I ever eaten a fish."

Kairi tries to help Dory.

"What she trying to say is.. she doesn't eat fish."

The sharks clap for them any way.

"Good job, mates!"

"Yeah! Good job." Said Riku who smiled at them, then looks around to see if the keyhole was around. "_Still nothing"_ he thought .

"How about you two, what your problem?"

Sora &Marlin look at the sharks, then look at each other, then look at the sharks again. "We don't have a problem."

"Yeah, what he said."

Ok…DENIAL!

Bruce pushes Sora and Marlin to the front .

"Uhh…Hello my name is Marlin and this is..Sora"

Sora smile at him and the others.

"And uh…Marlin here is a clownfish". Then the others got really excited.

"Gives us a joke, I love jokes".

"Ok uhh.. There a mollusk and he walks up, well doesn't he… swims up and the seacucumber …you see seacucumer don't talk but in a joke everyone talks".

Sora and the others smiles faded, except for Dory. Sora just looks at Marlin. This guy doesn't know how to tell a joke right. "_You're gotta be kidding me"_ Sora thought.

But then Marlin stops and looks up.

"Nemo!"

Sora and the others follow him. There was mask stuck on a stick.

"Who's Nemo any way"? Sora asks. Marlin looks at Sora with sad look.

"He my son… he taken away from me".

"Oh, you poor fish." Dory said. They look at the mask and there some written marks on it.

The two fish couldn't read the human marks at all. "Hey maybe the sharks could read this." Dory took the mask and went down to show it to the sharks.

"No don't Dory!" Marlin tries to stops to her because he still doesn't trust the sharks. Sora and others followed. Marlin and Dory were pulling the mask in a little tug -of –war. But Marlin's grip on the mask slid out and hit Dory's nose. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry" Marlin apologies to her.

"It's okay. Ow! You really clocked me. I'm bleeding?" A little blood came out.

Just then Riku took out something, it was a "Hi-potion" it restores a person at 60.

"Here, this should help." A little drop was on Dory and it heals her nose.

"What is that?" Marlin asks.

"Potion, there very good items to use, A-hyuck" Goofy said.

Suddenly Donald noticed that Bruce was behind them and he….smelled Dory's blood!

"Oh…mmmmmm that's good." Said Bruce.

"UUUH-OH!" Donald shouted.

Anchor and Chum also noticed that Bruce was changing.

"INTERVENTION!!!" It was too late, Bruce heading towards Dory and Marlin!!

Then, Sora finally takes his keyblade out and protects the others. The keyblade was stuck in Bruce's teeth but Sora use the keyblade to push him down.

"Guys swim away!" he shouted.

To find out what happens, see my next chapter that is coming soon.

And thank you for reading my story!


	4. The shark battle part2

All right guys, this is it! The first KH battle in Finding Nemo. And yes, there be heartless in this chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy!! Again I don't own finding nemo or kingdom hearts.

Chapter 4. The shark battle part 2

"Guys! Swim away!" Sora shouted.

Using all of his strength, he pushes Bruce down with his keyblade but Sora can't hold him much longer. Riku helps out. He took out his dark keyblade and helps Sora.

"Bruce, snap out of it!" shouted Riku.

It didn't work; Bruce is not listening and noticed the others are escaping. He pushes Sora and Riku to the wall and went though the hole.

"I'm having fish tonight!"

The two guys got up and swim to the hole of the submarine. "Oh-no" Sora whispered to himself. "Sora, we got to hurry, we can't let Bruce catch up to the others." Said Riku. "Got it, let's go!" they to went though the hole to see if they could stop the big shark.

Anchor and Chum warned them to be careful. "Remember the steps mates! The steps!"

Meanwhile, Kairi was swimming along with Dory, Marlin, Donald, and Goofy. She also took out her flower keyblade if anything was following them. Dory and Marlin were holding on the mask. Donald and Goofy have their weapons out too.

"Goofy, is there any sharks following us"? Kairi ask. He looks back there was nothing.

"Nope, everything is clean A-hyuck." _"That's good"_ Kairi thought. _"It would hard for me to stop Bruce myself."_ It was true, because Kairi is still learning how to use the keyblade and she hasn't been in big challenges so far.

"QUAACK! Kairi look!" shouted Donald.

Kairi looked and saw Bruce on their tail.

"Just one bite!"

"AAHHH!"

"Kairi were coming!" Sora and Riku were right behind Bruce, and they swam pass him. The gang went up to another old hallway but Bruce was still on their tail. Then, Riku noticed that the ceiling above them is breaking, the ruse metal bars, and metal lids, and wood may slow a shark down.

"Here goes nothing." He said.

He throws his keyblade to the ceiling, grab his weapon and catch up to the others.

As Bruce swims faster, the bars and the wood fell on top of him.

The gang closes the door behind them very quickly and looks around.

"There no way out, there got to be a way out." Marlin says in a panic way.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang on the other side of the door. It seems that Riku's plan didn't slow Bruce down at all. "Who is it?" Dory ask. "Dory helps us find a way out." Said Marlin.

"Hey look this es-cap-e it sounds like the word escape."

"Then let's go!" Sora took the two fishes fins and drags them up.

The others follow him, as for Goofy he was looking back seeing that Bruce was trying to get in.

"Wait for me guys!" Goofy cried. When Sora got out of the submarine, he noticed that it was night already then he heard Dory getting his attention.

"Hey Lora." "It's Sora Dory." "What are those over there?"

Sora look where she was pointing and he couldn't believe it; the heartless were coming their way. "Uh, Sora what are those?" Marlin asks in a panic voice.

"Oh, man guys it's the heatless." The heartless are ready to attack the keyblade master.

"Come on, we don't have time for this." Riku said angrily.

Then, Sora has an idea. "I've got an idea, Donald Goofy take Dory and Marlin to safety, Riku and Kairi, you guys can handle the heartless and I take care of Bruce."

"Right!!"

Riku and Kairi went to battle the heartless. There weren't that many of them so it was easy. There diver heartless and new ones called eel heartless, there all in a dark blue color and they sure like to bite. They also use magic to keep away. When the battle was over, the gang went back to Donald and Goofy.

"How is everyone?" Kairi ask.

"Don't worry were fine." Said Donald. They were hiding in the small hole and watching Sora. Sora was making Bruce tired. Now he needs a hi-potion but the shark knock it out of Sora's hand and then he got hit.

Marlin saw the potion in the sand and he was about to something crazy.

"Dory stay here with them okay."

She nodded at him and he went out. Marlin still doesn't understand what going on, but he wants to help Sora and he not letting fear stop him.

"Sora! Here catch!" he throws the bottle to Sora and Sora got cure again.

He use his kayblade to push a pipe to Bruce's mouth and the shark threw it away.

Anchor and Chum gets everyone's attention. "Oh-no Bruce!" when Bruce got back to normal he looked back. "Swim away!" Sora saw the pipe on the bombs, he grabs Marlin, they went back to the others and the mines went off.

BAMM!!

Hey guys before I make chapter 5 I want your help for something. I want a KH character to be with Nemo, but I can't think of one except Roxas. Please review and let me know.


End file.
